


come to bed

by Storylover0513



Series: bokuaka stuff [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Domestic Fluff, Editor Akaashi Keiji, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, sleepdeprived!akaashi, sleepy!bokuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover0513/pseuds/Storylover0513
Summary: I was sleep-deprived writing this so I deeply apologize if there are errors or it's not written well, I'm working on something bigger.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: bokuaka stuff [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926472
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110





	come to bed

Akaashi was working on a deadline. Well, it couldn't be labeled a deadline if it was weeks away from needing to be submitted. Akaashi liked to work ahead of himself. It gave him time to relax and possibly do some more work. He wouldn't mind being called a workaholic, really. He just simply enjoyed the gratification of handing in work earlier than its usual turn-in date. The editor guessed he's always been like this. It's an unhealthy habit, though, because it leaves the already sleep-deprived man up till ungodly hours.

Tonight Akaashi was up to 2am. He was just about to finish editing the manuscript for the new manga he was assigned to critique. He'd dedicated most of this off-day to correcting the paper. His partner, Bokuto, had come back from his tournament that evening demanding attention. Akaashi had wondered if he would be done with his work if Bokuto hadn't come home. The ball of energy, of course, led him offtrack and, they spent a few hours basking in each other's presence. 

It was cold in his study, and Akaashi was missing the certain unhuman warmth the athlete could emit when snuggling with someone. It's an asset he wanted to keep to himself, he often thought. On one of these nights, the human heater would be quite helpful. He few more taps and clicks here and there and he would be finished. He didn't notice the sliding door to the office had opened, a touch-starved man creeping himself closer to the laptop light. 

"Keijiiii," Bokuto called, "come back to bed. I can't sleep without you." 

"You managed to do fine without me during your tournament," Akaashi sighed, stopping the smile that sprang to his face whenever his boyfriend was in his vicinity.

Bokuto defended, "That's different! We video-called before we went to sleep!"

Akaashi pulled out his phone before saying, "Do you want me to video call you now so you can sleep?"

"You're so mean, Ji," he pouted. The blanket he brought from their bedroom trailed at Bokuto's feet, making him look like a child who had just had a nightmare. Akaashi warmed at the domestic sight. The athlete walked up to Akaashi, sitting behind him, then wrapped the both of them up in the warm blanket. Once settled, Bokuto laid his head on Akaashi's back, listening for his heartbeat.

A few minutes of silence passed before Bokuto tried again, "Let's go to bed, Keiji."

Akaashi noted that he was getting tired because his head hadn't moved from the position. "I'm almost finished, I just have to perfect this."

Bokuto squeezed Akaashi closer, "You're not stressing about work again, are you?" 

"No, I'm not. Thanks for checking on me," Akaashi smiled. It's been a while since he's had a stress attack. Bokuto is now an expert at handling the sporadic events. Akaashi felt himself yawning, not able to catch himself, he let it out. Bokuto twitched from his position.

They sat in comfortable silence. Akaashi had always liked the naturalness of their domesticity. Since volleyball season had ended, he looked forward to more moments like this-- minus the deprivation of sleep. Following his last stress attack, Akaashi was able to speak with his boss about how much work was being put on him. It took a lot of courage, but it worked all out at the end of the day. 

Bokuto followed suit, yawning as well. 

Akaashi smirked before teasing, "Mmm, being pretty must be tiring, huh, Kou?"

Bokuto squeezed Keiji's stomach again, "Then, you must be exhausted."

Akaashi was quiet. He hoped Bokuto couldn't hear his heart rate rapidly increasing. The former setter always wondered how the athlete was surprisingly good with words. Whenever Keiji made a flirtatious attempt, Koutarou was quick to retort. It became a little game in their relationship that they loved to endure. 

"You're blushing, aren't you?" Bokuto chuckled, "I can hear your heart racing from back here." 

"I'm not blushing."

"You are."

"Am not."

Bokuto drops it, chuckling a little before resting his head on Akaashi's back again. Akaashi sighs, finding a mistake in his work and quickly fixing it. "Hey, Akaashi."

"What's up, Kou?"

"Remember when you balled your eyes out when I graduated?"

"I thought we promised to never bring this up," Akaashi grumbled. It may be a wholesome time to look back at, but Bokuto never left the chance to tease him about it.

_ On the day of the 3rd year's graduation, Akaashi was quiet. Quieter than he's ever been, it was a sad day, of course. His closest friends would be leaving highschool for bigger things, leaving him behind. The thought had been plaguing his mind more frequently as graduation was coming up. Now that the day was here, Keiji didn't feel prepared.  _

_ He attended the school's ceremony solemnly, he said goodbye to his friends solemnly as well. At the end of the day, Bokuto and Akaashi were walking through the school's path, the former ace doing most of the talking.  _

_ "I'm really graduating, aren't I, Akaashi? With my grades, it looks impossible," he let out a hearty laugh. _

_ All Akaashi could do was nod.  _

_ You're the captain now, too," Bokuto beamed, looking down at the setter.  _

_ Akaashi nodded again. _

_ Bokuto frowned. He hated seeing the new captain so sad.  _

_ The newly graduated student reached for his pockets, hoping the button was still there. "Akaashi, I have something for you."  _

_ Akaashi finally looked up.  _

_ Bokuto bowed, handing out the button for the younger boy to take. _

_ "Thank you for these 2 years, I had fun!" Bokuto exclaimed. When he heard no response, he stood up straight to examine the younger boy.  _

_ Akaashi was silently crying. Bokuto squawked, he hadn't expected him to cry. The last time he'd seen him cry was over their final game at Nationals. "Akaashi, why are you crying?" _

_ He didn't say anything. Bokuto let out a breath, smiling before walking up to him. He reached for Akaashi's hand, opening it and placing the button in his palm. He closed it then hugged Akaashi, patting his head.  _

_ "I'll come and visit you every day!" _

_ "You couldn't possibly do that, Bokuto-san," Akaashi let out a shaky breath. _

_ "It's not impossible, it's just hard!" _

_ Akaashi let out a huge smile, "You're right!" _

"But you were so cute!" Bokuto reminisced.

"If ugly cries are what get you going nowadays," Keiji rolled his eyes. Keiji didn't hate the memory, though. He likes to think that was the first confirmation from Koutarou that he adored the editor just as much. It was a cute little confession, if Akaashi remembers hard enough, he can recall the small blush Bokuto had sported on his face. 

"You were cute too," Akaashi concludes.

"I'd like to think I was more, cool."

"You were shoujo romance cool, Kou," Keiji chuckles. 

The athlete hummed, satisfied with the praise. 

Akaashi continued to type away.

Later on, Keiji stretches in his uncomfortable position. He seemed to be finished, and he was ready to head to bed now. There was a problem, Bokuto had fallen asleep. Akaashi groaned and started to stand up, Bokuto following suit, remarkably still asleep. He walked them slowly to their bedroom and fell backward onto the bed so Bokuto could let go. Koutarou finally stirred at the notion, a smile quite apparent on his face.

"Are we wrestling now?"

"No, we're going to sleep."

"Finally."

Before Akaashi could safely climb into bed with no regrets, he searched his brain for things he might not have done. Oh, he forgot to save the document. 

"Where are you going?" Bokuto asked, turning to face the already creeping away editor.

Caught in the act, Akaashi froze, "I forgot to click save on the document, I'll be right back." 

The ace got up quickly to wrap his arms around Keiji's waist, emitting a huff from the other half. "Kou, please, it's just one button," Akaashi starts laughing, the contact making him awfully ticklish. 

Happy to hear the editor laugh, Bokuto traverses back to their bed. "No, we're going to sleep, you promised."

"I don't remember promising anything," Keiji retorts, still laughing. Koutarou plants them on their bed, covering them with the blankets sprouted on their bed. Akaashi sighed, giving up. Bokuto cuddled up to him, triumphant in his victory.

"Goodnight, Ji," he smiled.

"Goodnight, Kou," he smiled back. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was sleep-deprived writing this so I deeply apologize if there are errors or it's not written well, I'm working on something bigger.


End file.
